(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle handlebar stem mounting device for fastening a bicycle handlebar seem to the head tube of the frame of a bicycle which can be dismantled from the head tube of the bicycle for replacing either part thereof.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A normal handlebar stem mounting device according to the prior art is generally comprised of a screw bolt inserted through two ratchet nuts and then screwed up with a conical nut. As the screw bolt is turned tight, the ratchet nuts are squeezed to deform, and therefore the handlebar stem is firmly fastened to the head tube. The drawback of this handlebar stem mounting device is that the ratchet nuts cannot be turned to their original shapes when they are deformed, and therefore the handlebar stem mounting device cannot be dismantled from the head tube without damaging the parts thereof. When either element of the handlebar stem mounting device is damaged, the whole assembly must be replaced.